Siete años sin ellos
by toat86
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los Vulturi no hubieran permitido que los Cullen se fueran invictos? Después de más de siete años, una muchacha criada por licántropos busca a su familia de vampiros a quién cree muertos. ¿Los encontrará?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Este relato es post-Amanecer. Los puntos de vista van a ser de distintos personajes

**Prólogo**

¿Qué hubiera pasado si los Vulturi no hubieran permitido que los Cullen se fueran invictos?

Los cuatro Cullens con dones especiales, Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper, son obligados a unirse a los Vulturis. Pero a Edward y a Bella no les ha sido permitido verse nunca más. Además ninguno de los dos conoce cual fue el destino de su hija Renesmee.

Después de más de siete años, una muchacha criada por licántropos busca a su familia de vampiros a quién cree muertos. ¿Los encontrará?


	2. Capítulo 1 La incertumbre

**Este capítulo contiene fragmentos de Amanecer pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Capítulo I. La incertidumbre. **

**PV Bella**

7 años, 2 meses y cinco días. Éste era el tiempo que llevaba encerrada en esta jaula de oro. El tiempo más amargo de mi vida. Dónde la angustia por saber qué pasó con Renesmee y Edward me mantuvo en vilo.

Día a día en estos siete años ha revivido el momento en que los Vulturi daban su veredicto:

Aro, Cayo y Marco deliberaban frente a nosotros y nuestros invitados. Edward a mi lado estaba tenso pero sin señales de oír nada que pudiera perjudicar nuestro futuro.

En este momento, giré mi rostro para mirar a Nessie sentada encima del lobo del pelo rojizo. Sabía que Jacob, si llegara el caso, la protegería con su propia vida.

Cuando volví a mirar a Edward, su expresión había cambiado por uno de angustia y miedo.

‒¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Qué es nos van hacer? ‒ le pregunté sabiendo que finalmente nuestra suerte había acabado.

‒Los Vulturi han tomado su decisión‒‒ me respondió mirándome con unos ojos llenos de amor, pero también el mayor de los miedos.

En estas fueron las palabras que me dieron la confirmación de que tendríamos que dejar a nuestra niña atrás. Miré nuevamente a Nessie y le dije:

‒ ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cielo?‒ Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero asintió.

‒ Te quiero‒ me dijo. Edward nos miraba con sus ojos color topacio muy abiertos, y Jacob había lo propio con el rabillo de sus grandes ojos negros.

‒ Yo también te quiero‒ le asegure. Le acarició el medallón.‒ Más que a mi propia vida. Jacob soltó un sonido quejumbroso mientras yo besaba la frente de mi hija. Me puse de puntillas y susurré a la oreja del lobo: ‒ Espera a que estén distraídos para huir con ella. Vete lo más lejos posible. Cuando te hayas distanciado lo suficiente para poder caminar como hombre, Rensemee lleva todo lo necesario para manteneros y escapar. Los rostros de Edward y Jacob eren el vivo retrato del horror a pesar de que uno de ellos era un animal. Renesmee alzó las manos en busca de su padre. Él la tomó en brazos. Se abrazaron el uno al otro con fuerza.

‒ ¿Era esto lo que me ocultabas?‒ me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

‒A ti no, a Aro ‒susurré.

Volví a mirar a Jacob y este emprendió su huída hacia el bosque.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hija y a mi Jacob. Al menos podía estar segura que mi amigo la mantendría sana y salva.

Aro, Cayo y Marco terminaron su deliberación y se giraron sorprendidos por la desaparición de Nessie y el lobo del pelo rojizo, pero en lugar que ordenar perseguirlos. Aro dijo:

‒ No logro entender que si no tienes nada que ocultar hayan permitido la huída de tu hija, Edward. ‒la voz de Aro no mostraba molestia alguna, sino más bien diversión. ‒Saben que podríamos ir tras ellos cuando quisiéramos, pero creo que esto va a sernos muy útil. Vamos a hacer un pequeño intercambio.

Edward aferró mi mano con fuerza. Yo sabia que acababa de leer en la mente de Aro algo que iba contra nuestros planes cuando llegamos al claro.

‒ ¿Qué es lo que quieres y a cambio de qué? ‒intervino el siempre calmado Carlisle.

‒Amigo mío quiero a tus cuatro hijos con dones especiales a cambio de la libertad de tu nieta híbrida. ‒Aro escupió nuestra sentencia con una sonrisa cínica en la boca.

Yo miré a Edward, Alice, Jasper y al resto de la familia. Por mi parte aceptaría gustosa si sabiendo que separarme de mi familia aseguraría una futuro seguro para mi niña. Y al menos allá donde nos llevara estaría junto con mi ángel personal.

Las expresiones de mi marido y mis hermanos mostraban la misma determinación que tenía yo. En las caras del resto de la familia se veía resignación. En la de Esme veía el sufrimiento por perder a sus hijos, aunque sabía que ella más que nadie entendía mi decisión.

‒ Por lo que nos respecta a Bella y a mi, vamos a aceptar tu oferta si nos aseguras que nunca vas a ir detrás de nuestra hija.‒ Sin hablar Edward y yo habíamos tomado la misma postura. ‒Aunque no puedo hablar por Alice y Jasper.

‒ No es que esté de acuerdo con este chantaje, pero si es la única manera de mantener a mi sobrina a salvo, iremos con ustedes.‒ Las palabras de Alice eran seguras a pesar del sacrificio que significaban.

Yo por mi parte sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerles esto. Durante años tanto Edward como Alice habían sido totalmente contrarios a unirse a los Vulturis. Pero también sabía que por Nessie eran capaces de eso y mucho más.

Esa fue la última vez que mis ojos vieron la familia Cullen toda junta.

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Espero que no sean muy duros conmigo y que disfruten de la historia.

Y por favor dejen sus opiniones.


End file.
